The Misadventures of Clan Onnieo
by codelyokofan1996
Summary: Okay so I'm back from my hiatus with a new story, basically just what the title says, the guys and gals from my clan doing what ever it is that they want.
1. Chapter 1: Role Call

The Misadventures of Clan Onnieo

Chapter 1: Role Call

OH MY GOD! People I am really sorry about what's been going on, it's just that I've been having a really tough time with all sorts of things in my life, but now all the school dilemas are OVER. :3 and that means more writing, but what's this, I got a new computer and OpenOffice takes forever to load on it, but it's finally done, and I'm back to writing. Unfortanutly I still have no idea what to do with "A letter from Owen", hopefully something will come to me, in the mean time, he's a story about Final Fantasy Tactics: Advance. A game wich I am now addicted to, please note all FF fans, this is the only Final Fantasy game I've ever played I now little to nothing about the game series, so I'm only going off the game. Also most of the chapters will be unrealated, each having their own little canon. But before any of that ROLE CALL.

Marche-Human Soilder

Monteblanc-Moogle Black Mage

Trevor-Human Soilder

Kipper-Banga White Monk

Loki-Nu mou Beast Master

Eponine-Viera Archer

Grisanbela-Viera White Mage

Bernardo-Nu mou White Mage

Alison-Viera Fencer

Mendoza and Azimov-Twin Moogle Animists

(really just twins for the story)

Mosley-Human Thief

And Assorted Others

Please note that the names and races will be the same, the jobs will change over time, also the clan's name is Onnieo, I don't know why I picked that name for my clan but whatever. Hope you like it, and no I won't add your character if I did let you guys give me character's I'd send them all to a Jagd and get them all killed off. Read. Rate. Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Mosley

The Misadventures of Clan Onneio

Chapter 2: Mosley

Okay, I just realized that another writer (Herr Wozzeck) has nearly the exact same story idea as mine, so I'll do my best to stay away from his story link to that story here.

.net/s/4962553/1/Nutsy

But yeah these few chapters will show off each character's personalities, back stories, and all that good stuff, don't know why I started off with Mosley but who cares!

"Um, is this where, I sign up for Clan Onneio?" the young girl asked the inn keeper, she had been living on the streets nearly her entire life, she had decided to join a clan, and gone to clan Onneio, because none of the other clans would let in a "filthy street rat", as one clan put it.

"Name?" asked Clan Onneio head honcho Marche.

"What? Oh, sorry, it's Mosley." Mosley had almost zoned our while thinking about her past, but was drawn to reality by the question.

"Okay, so what are your talents?"

"Oh, well I'm good with stealing things and evading and uh some other stuff!" she said it as fast as she could, as she did not want to be taken out of the clan, before she even got in.

"I'm sorry what was it that you said?" questioned Marche.

"Uh, I'm good at evading..."

"No, no, before that."

"Oh well I'm good at stealing", Mosley said this last line in a near whisper.

"And how did you come across this 'talent'?"

Mosley sighed as she told Marche, of her troubles throughout her life, of the raid on her family's house turning aristocrats into beggars, the plump into skin and bones, and turning her from a princess, to a thief. And how she stole from who she could just to let her family live, she knew it sounded cheesy, and it was, but it was the truth and she would hold by the truth to the end. She did not know why she told Marche all this, he was know sure to send her to the Sprohm Prison, but to her surprise he didn't instead he simply said.

"Great! You start next engagement!"

"Really!" Mosley said failing to hide her joy.

"Why would I lie to someone who's had such a rough life, trust me I know what it's like. You see between you and me," and this next part Marche said in a whisper, "this whole world is really a video game, but a magic book made this all real because it answered the wish of an insecure boy."

"Um, okay. I'll be going to meet the other clan members now." Mosley backed off awkwardly from her new boss once out of eye sight, she dashed over to the rooms.

Later that Night

Mosley lay in her new comfy bed, with comfy pillows, and comfy bedding, and thought about her new life in Clan Onnieo.

"Well my boss is a conspiracy theorist, but that's okay, the other people in this clan seem great, I think I'm really going to like it here."

The bell rang for lights out. "Oh well, enough thinking about it, time for some sleep and then tomorrow I might just be able to prove my worth. And so for the first time in a long time Mosley slept without fear of getting caught, instead she was filled with hope.

Cheesy line powers activate. But to be serious this is the first of many of these little Get to Know Your Clan Members kind of chapters before getting to the actual "misadventures, that you'd assume from the title, but any ways, the next person to get a chapter will be decided by me, eventually.


End file.
